darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 16
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs Category:Shark’s Logs Category:Sludge’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Scattershot’s Logs Category:Megatron’s Logs Category:Bumblebee’s Logs Category:Bludgeon’s Logs Category:Echo’s Logs 3/3/2012 05:15 PM 0.5.0 Burnt Marshes The Decepticons flew low over the marshes. Some pools of 'fluid' now glistened under the constant red light of the aged stars all around Cybertron, bathing it in a perpetual red twilight. Except for the ever-present 'darkness' on the horizon. A scouting group had reported an AUTOBOT CONVOY up ahead, making its' way towards Crystal City. Said Convoy is currently being led by Scattershot, who is leading the way as the Autobots trailed behind him. Cons GO. Megatron says, "Decepticons, flank right and left... Keep an eye on the Autobots." Bludgeon is quiet. Wether he was in meditation for the battle, or pushing his senses was known only to him. Once he was in the area, he stood and gripped his sword tightly. "Today, honor shall be gained by we Decepticons." Megatron crouches, fists flexing in anticipation. He narrows his eyes and smiles with wicked confidence. Echo flies in behind Megatron, his white form quite visible. In his jet mode right now, the Seeker joins a few others as he banks sharply, circling to one side as he radios Megatron "My lord, do you wish us to transform as well? " he asks, the Seekers fighting best in their alternate modes as the convoy of Autobots comes into view Shark has his scanners, radar and sonar all going at maximum capacity as he travels with the others, having taken a rear position. You can bet he's expecting trouble to arrive, it always does when things are looking bleak. "Keep alert Bumblebee." the mech notes over comm to the yellow mech. Megatron says, "Bludgeon, let's move swiftly and try to flank these Autobot fools. Get the others in the air on the opposite flank." Megatron says, "Echo, keep to the skies. Take another with you. Bludgeon and I will flank to their right." Sludge stomps along. The slowest of the Convoy, he nonetheless works to keep up. Towering over the other Autobots, the Dinobot rumbles to himself, enjoying the marshy area, even if it wasn't quite marshy anymore "Almost like home. " he rumbles to the nearest Autobots, even if they were tired of hearing him talk. BOTS GO. Well, rest of the bots Bumblebee has his own equipment strained to breaking. He keeps thinking he's noticed something and then dismissing it. He's spooked himself at least three times in the last short while.. "I'm trying my best, Shark, but I'm just jumping at shadows now. Are you getting anything?" Scattershot is leading the convoy, though he is not exactly one of them. He uses his ship mode to maintain flight above and in front of them. He was merely on loan here. The red plated ship does not say much. He's remaining quiet for the moment. And Prime is idle. So... CONS GO! Ramjet flies over the sky with his arms outstretched maintaining an over watch on the scene below. He looks, displeased, violently displeased. He double checks his arm rifles and makes sure they are fully charged. Megatron wastes no time moving across the marshy terrain. Keeping a malicious gaze upon the convoy, eyes darting right and left, not entirely trusting the platter which has seemingly been handed to the Decepticons today. Glancing ever so briefly over his shoulder, to ensure Bludgeon is keeping up... Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Bumblebee's roll succeeds! Bludgeon is indeed keeping up with Megatron, also feeling a sense of eagerness welling up in him. He looked over his enemies, trying to place where their weaknesses were, and which to take out first. "Yes sir!" calls Echo as he banks sharply, taking another seeker towards the tail end of the Convoy right now, splitting off from Megatron. Light glints off his white body, engines rumbling through the red air "Approaching now. Loading rockets." BOTS GO Bumblebee pauses suddenly, something causing his sensors to tingle He glances around himself, then his helm slowly tilts towards the sky. "Shark," he whispers. Then, louder "Shark! Look!" He points upwards at dark shapes in the sky. "It's- it's-!" He looks, for lack of a better word, freaked out. "It's Megatron!" "Megatron? WHERE? " booms Sludge, overhearing Bumblebee's comment. The long necked creature lifts its' head up, twisting to focus in the direction of Bumblebee's pointing now. He looked... excited. This was not good "Hey! DECEPTICONS! Go away! Me sludge CRUSH YOU ALL!" he bellows. Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Sludge's roll succeeds! Shark spotted them on his scanners and comms back to Bee, "Yeah I see him, be calm cuz he won't be alone.. in fact I'm seeing more than him on my sonar and radar pickup." The word "Megatron" was all Scattershot needed to hear. The Decepticons being in the area meant nothing good. He remains near the convoy, though he begins to prep his nose cone to fire at any con that comes close enough. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its courage. Echo's roll succeeds! Optimus Prime unfolds into his heavy-duty cargo hauler form. The Convoy was ahead of Optimus Prime. Which was uncommon. Normally he be up ahead or somewhere in the mist of it. However, as it has been for several cycles now. The Autobot Commander has been keeping himself up over his head busy. Trying to keep an eye on visitors, understanding more on what is going on with the strange events. There was trouble with being a young commander; sometimes the world starts to get to you. But as a commander, you can't allow yourself to bend, at least not in the face of your troops. So Optimus told them to go ahead and he catch up. He had to finish something, but he would not be far behind. This was true. The heavy duty cargo hauler was not far behind. It was coming around the bend as the Autobots started to spot Megatron and the Decepticons. He could hear them in the distance. Some of this sounding concerned, worried, though for good reason. Slow the wheels on the hauler came to a slow crawl before they stopped. For now he idled. He waited. CONS GO With a sudden burst of speed, Echo's engines light up as he rockets overhead of the Convoy, dropping in altitude daringly as he races his way ahead. Then a rocket drops from his belly, hissing as it sears ahead, towards his target - Scattershot! Echo attacks Scattershot with Ranged and MISSES! By the order of Megatron, bludgeon aimed himself at the head of the convoy. He transformed into his killdozer form, and went full bore at whomever was in the lead. As for showing mercy, Bludgeon didn't know what the word meant when facing enemies. Bludgeon rises up, transforming into his fearsome robot mode. Collapsing down, Bludgeon transforms into a fearsome looking Killdozer. Megatron grins with vile glee as he glances at the action. Keeping low to the ground, ready to spring into action himself when the opportunity presents itself - however still wary of any... surprises. Ramjet drifts back as he pulls himself upright, he points his arm rifles towards the Autobot convoy. He pushes his leg jets to push himself higher into the sky. He looks down towards the Autobots awaiting for the Autobots to scatter. BOTS Pieces of *Scattershot begin to fold, move and rotate. The finished product is a spaceship. Scattershot spots the missile and tilts his form to the side to avoid it. "Stupid cons, they're like rust spots. You never know where they will appear. I'm going to enjoy this." Then his thrusters activate and he fires his nose cone directly at Echo. Scattershot attacks Echo with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Echo's has been Knocked Out!! Echo's armor failed to protect it against Scattershot's attack. Shark considers his targets as he transforms and moves to find some cover. "Nice hit." he comms over to Scattershot. He looks over to see if Bumblebee has found some cover. "Who you want to shoot at and I'll take the other one." Sludge roars again "Hey! You Decepticons Listen to me!" he bellows, and belches out fire as he breaks from the convoy, going rough over the terrain towards the nearest Decepticon - Echo's beleaguered partner now, not even paying attention to what was on the ground in front of him - or who. Fire belches from his mouth towards the seeker haphazardly, while his tail swings erringly close to Sharks' fin. Suddenly the Autobots and Decepticons may hear from behind the roar of a powerful engine. Bright headlights flare on. Suddenly over the hill and racing toward the Convoy comes a very noticeable figure even in his vehicular form. He is moving in charging speed like a bull ready to lock his horns. The Tires do not stop. The speed of the heavy hauler ever bit controlled, and all that momentum and speed heading for one Decepticon. Right for Bludgeon... As Optimus moves in to strike, he goes in for the ram. On impact or even on miss, the Autobot Commander then transforms to in turn get ready for the next strike, or in his case, maybe redirect strike in his direction. Optimus Prime attacks Bludgeon with Melee and MISSES! Optimus Prime's blocky alt-mode compacts inwards, twisting and turning to reform his robot mode. CONS Optimus Prime says, "Keep the convoy moving and stick together. Do not let the Decepticons separate anyone out." Bumblebee has drawn his gun and is trying to decide who he's shooting at. "Good question," he says to Shark, sounding a lot more flippant than he feels. "How about you choose your favorite con to put holes in and I'll take the other one, okay?" He shoves himself behind some cover and waits for Shark's comm. Once again, he feels out of his depth. NOW CONS With a shriek, Echo is struck by Scattershots' missile. It hits a fuel line, and well... nature takes its' course as the seeker spins out of control, crashing into the marsh in a white fireball nearby. He'll live, but he's gonna hurt for a bit now. Bludgeon rises up from his killdozer form and stares straight at prime. He draws his blade free from his sheath, and takes it in both hands. With the skill appropriate of a sword master, he rushes at Prime. He had his eyes set to give the Autobot leader a nice new scar along his chassis. Bludgeon rises up, transforming into his fearsome robot mode. Bludgeon attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Bludgeon's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Sludge falls forwards, appearing to explode outwards at the same time as his form grows and retakes shape as a giant saurian ATV. Ramjet tilts his head towards Echo as he gets blasted. "Warned you kid, gotta do something stupid..." He lets out a roar as he turns back towards the Autobots. He spies an outlier and let’s loose a barrage from his arm rifles towards Shark. "SHARK! This is for the other cycle!" Ramjet attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron winces with displeasure at the sight of Echo being taken down from the sky. Taking quick inventory of the battle unfolding, the time to flank has long passed. Noting Bludgeon engaging Prime, Megatron decides to engage some of the other Autobots to cut down their active numbers... He begins to rush towards Sludge, leaving Bludgeon to have at it with Prime - for now. Arriving just a hint late is Slipstream, who is going full bore toward the battle. The lance attached to her nosecone points down as she plunges out of the sky and locates a target... Bumblebee. "Eat lasers." she cries out, then let's the lasers fly! Slipstream attacks Bumblebee with Ranged and MISSES! Megatron attacks Sludge with Ranged and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Megatron's engine sputters as he runs on empty. BOTS! (and Scattershot* Shark chuckles to that, "I'll take Ramjet." he comms over, then hearing Prime's order he moves to another spot to hide in order to keep moving. "You heard the boss bot, keep moving and hope your shots are true as we go." Then the seeker scores his shot, "And this is for accusing me of being a traitor you slagger!" he shouts back, shooting up at the mech with his rifle. Shark attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Scattershot watches as his target (Echo) goes down. "Who's next?" he asks. He then circles around while charging his nose cone once more. His next shot is aimed directly for Slipstream. "Time to establish some air superiority." Scattershot attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Scattershot's attack. Sludge pauses as the strike hits him... his armor goes white, and the dinobot ROARS in pain... and Anger "WHO HIT SLUDGE?? Oh, Megatron." he turns his towering head to peer down at Megatron, limping a little "You hit good. But Sludge hit MORE!" And he belches fire towards the Decepticon leader, white hot fire. Sludge attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Sludge's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Prime quickly tries to step back, but misjudges the speed and the direct of the blade. The sword cuts right through the chest panel and catches the tip of Prime's plate. The Autobot commander staggers back a bit as mech fluid drips down from the chest compartment. The gash was deep, that was for certain; however Optimus was far from out. The Autobot Commander comes back in reply, however he quickly steps back, trying to keep some distance between him and Bludgeon. His laser rifle lowering down before he opens fire with several shots. Bumblebee flinches as Slipstream's cry reaches his ears - and her lasers reach the hidey-hole he's in. Luckily none of them hit, and he squints upwards at her. "Shark! I'll take that one!" He comms, aiming and firing all in one go. Hopefully he'll hit SOMETHING useful.. Optimus Prime attacks Bludgeon with Ranged and HITS! Bludgeon's armor failed to protect it against Optimus Prime's attack. Bumblebee attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! CONS GO Ramjet lets out a cackle as his shots hit their target. He lets out a cream as Shark's blast blows through his left leg. His face twists into a scowl as he continues to press his attack against Shark with his arm rifles."Die AUTO-SCUM!" Ramjet attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor failed to protect him against Ramjet's attack. Bludgeon stumbles back as he's hit, he laughs softly, and once more takes a ready stance. He charges forward again, only this time, instead of a slash at prime, he aims to impale the Autobot commander through the chest, just like a kabob. Bludgeon attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Bludgeon's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Megatron smirks and effortlessly sidesteps the retaliatory attack launched by Sludge. Steadily marching towards his opponent, Megatron narrows his eyes and mutters "A valiant effort, I'm sure". He picks up his pace, rushing at Sludge to engage in close combat... Megatron attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. Pass Slipstream. Bots GO! Optimus quickly side-stepped the attack. Bludgeon's blow slashing now the other direction across his armor. The Autobot Commander's true blue optics stare at the Decepticon as he passes by. It was like slow motion in that moment. For only a moment Bludgeon would have his back to him. For a moment there would be a window of chance where the swordmech would have to turn around to strike again. It was in that moment, that window, that Prime needed to take the chance. There was a *CLUNK* and then a *THUUM* as the energy axe fired up after Prime's hand retracted. The golden energon axe glowing brightly against the darkness, like the heart of light itself. Then with a quick swing, Optimus goes to carve the axe right into Bludgeon's side as the mech started to turn around. Trying to catch the Decepticon off guard and perhaps just flat out knock him off balance. Optimus Prime attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Punched hard, Sludge actually slides back a foot or two. He winces, a huge dent now in his chest as the Dinobot takes several more steps back from the Commander "Hrrr. You good fighter!" he compliments Megatron as he starts to... turn around. Not many folk would find that intimidating. Until the tail sweep catches up. WHOOOOSH~ Sludge attacks Megatron with Melee and HITS! Megatron's armor failed to protect him against Sludge's attack. COMBAT: Sludge's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Slipstream tips her wings to bank around, the CC flier tags her as she manages to just evade the attack from the ground. Finishing her circle she heads towards the obviously more dangerous target, and that would be Scattershot. "You'll pay for that!" she calls out, aiming her lasers and firing at the mech. Slipstream attacks Scattershot with Ranged and MISSES! After his electronic pulse hits Slipstream, Scattershot turns and evades the missiles fired at him. He fires off a couple of artillery shells towards Slipstream hoping to down the bot. Scattershot attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! Bumblebee lets out a guilty sigh of relief that the attention of the flyer has turned away from him and settles in to aim at her again. He squeezes the trigger and- Bumblebee attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! Shark grimaces as Ramjet gets another shot on him, "Not dying today Con, you however I'm sending back to your poor excuse for a medical drone for better battle prattle protocols!" He lines up a follow up shot with his pistol this time. Shark attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. CONS GO Bludgeon growls as he's hit in the back. His own mech fluids leak out, but the battle hardened warrior turns right around and holds his ground. "you deserve respect, Prime. You are a powerful warrior......but even you must fall." He says, aiming yet another slash for prime, aiming for his optics this time. Bludgeon attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and MISSES! Megatron grimaces as he absorbs the full impact of Sludge's tail swipe, sent toppling backwards. Megatron rolls into a crouch, quickly bringing his arm cannon up. "Oh this will be quite enjoyable, Autobot!" he growls as he fires at Sludge. Megatron attacks Sludge with Ranged and HITS! Sludge's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. Ramjet lets out a scream as Shark's blast goes through his chest armor again. "Curse you bot!" He then points his arm rifles at Shark, one more time, the rifles hum loudly as he over charges them. "DIE!" Ramjet attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream screams in pain as the shells connect, smoke billows out of her as she banks around. "Slagger." she hisses, this time it's going to get up close and personal as she prepares herself. The femme is quite intent on shoving her lance into the CCer for daring to attack her! Slipstream attacks Scattershot with Melee and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Optimus brings up his energy axe to bare. The Sword slams down onto the Energy Axe. The energy and sparks fly out between the two of them as Prime holds Bludgeon's weapon right there for a moment. The crackling of energy against the strong metal of Bludgeon's own blade. "I will fall.. But not today!" Optimus says with power in his voice, but kept in calmness in tone. He knew what would happen if he allowed emotions to rule a fight. It could end up with painful consequences. The Autobot commander breaks the hold between the weapons, before he comes back around to elbow Bludgeon in the face. Once more trying to knock him back. Optimus Prime attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Optimus Prime's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Sludge winces again and groans. His body was in bad shape as most of the armor was melted now. He starts to stagger back towards the Convoy. Megatron’s' final blast makes him howl in pain as he, reluctantly, starts to retreat now. He was unsteady on his feet, and really if he fell over now was probably just as bad for anyone he landed on. "Mrrrr. You too good for Sludge this time." he groans. Shark is still moving as he takes those shots in the lower torso, he grits his sharp pointy teeth as he powers through the pain. "Suck on this!" he cries out, shooting with his rifle again. Shark attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge says, "Me Sludge not feel good.." Scattershot felt the lance pierce into his side. His artillery points towards her and launches a shell directly for her. "Get off me, you might get rust on me!" the bot yells out. He was taking a shot at her physical appearance. Scattershot attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Scattershot's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Bumblebee curses to himself as he watches the shot go wide. Slipstream is fast.. maybe too fast. Bumblebee lifts his gun again, and aims. He can feel his vents coming faster now. Bumblebee attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! Bumblebee attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. CONS GO Bludgeon stumbles back, but he's not done yet. He takes the distance in stride, and charges at prime, aiming to shoulder charge him down to the ground. It wasn't a very 'sword master' move, but it was a point to being unexpected. Bludgeon attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! Optimus Prime's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet lets out a scream as Shark nails him again, he once more raises his arm rifles and points them at Shark. "DIEEEE!" With a shutter, the arm rifles just expel smoke. "Worthless slag." With a scream of fury he rips off his arm rifles and throws them to the ground. "Ok, bot...this is personal!" With a cackle he kicks in his leg jets as he flies head/headcone first at Shark. Turning his body into a missile he makes a straight path towards Shark! Megatron stands up slowly, satisfied. He looks around, taking into account where the battle is at the moment. He sees the battle ensuing between Bludgeon and Optimus, it holds his attention briefly. "Prime..." He whispers. He is sorely tempted to jump into the fray, but that may end up costing him the whole battle. 'Not yet.', he thinks to himself, then laughs silently. He turns his attention to the rest of the fight, and notices the scout, the little yellow one called Bumblebee... "Ah..." - A thought occurs to him, and he begins to close in... Sludge says, "Me sludge hope Grimlock not around" Ramjet amends his pose to say that Turning his body into his plane mode, he makes a straight path towards Shark! Ramjet quickly folds and shifts into his white Seeker mode. The cool transformer sound occurs in the background. Ramjet attacks Shark with Unarmed and HITS! Shark's armor failed to protect him against Ramjet's attack. Slipstream somehow managed to get her lance out quick enough after that impact to evade the shot from Scattershot, but that set her up for the shot from Bumblebee instead. Tempting to after the yellow grounder, but he's still a lesser warrior than this flier she's tangling with at the moment. "You are about to learn why they call female Cons 'Furies'!" she yells then fires her lasers at him. Slipstream attacks Scattershot with Ranged and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron stalks close to the unsuspecting scout, Bumblebee, and proceeds to attack him, with hopes of overpowering the yellow warrior and acquire some information... He brings back his arm, ready to deliver a blow that would stun even the sturdiest of fighters... Megatron attacks Bumblebee with Melee and HITS! Bumblebee's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. COMBAT: Megatron's engine sputters as he runs on empty. BOTS TURN Sludge is rather battered himself, and finally slumps to the ground as he sits there, watching the battle in helpless frustration Shark oofs as the seeker's cone connects, causing a good sized dent and sending him skidding across the ground. He takes a few moments to let the impact caused 'dizziness' to pass before he slowly gets up. "That.. was actually.. impressive." he comments. (no attack) Scattershot is struck again by the lazers, but his armor holds out. "Furies? You mean fembot bucketheads!" He then turns and tries to unload once more on her with an electronic pulse from his nose cone. She was fast and he was hoping to hit her hard enough to disable her. Scattershot attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon charges in. It was unexpected, so when the shoulder slams into him, the Autobot Commander nearly does lose his balance. The armor denting under the blow and Prime's feet having to quickly shuffle into a better position as they dig into the ground in order to stable. The cut in his armor only expands a bit more form the impact, and Optimus has to grit his teeth under the battle plate that hides his lower face. The hand pops back out, at which Optimus takes a quick step back, before throwing his arm back. Then with a hard step in and powerful shove off. Optimus goes to slam Bludgeon right under the jaw line with a strong uppercut strike. Optimus Prime attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's has been Knocked Out!! Bludgeon's armor failed to protect it against Optimus Prime's attack. Slipstream's systems get fried by the pulse and she is forced to head towards the ground, "My lord, permission to retreat." she comms to the mech, "I'll grab Bludgeon on the way out." (no attack) Ramjet hits Shark and tailspins and rolls end over end until he skids to a stop on the ground. He emits a moan as he reverts to his Robot Mode. He stumbles around a few steps as he shakes his head. "Hehehehhe, that was fun..." He manages to stand straight and motions Shark towards him. (no attack.) BOT TURN Shark smirks as he spots Ramjet landing, getting to his feet. "You'll regret that." he calls out, charging toward the mech with a fist cocked back, then swings at him as he gets close enough. Shark attacks Ramjet with Melee and MISSES! Scattershot watched as Slipstream was now on the retreat. He circled around once more before another con was in his sights. The nose cone charged up once more before being fired at Ramjet. The move seems to be more to cover Shark since they both seemed to stop attacking each other. Scattershot attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Ramjet's has been Knocked Out!! Ramjet's armor failed to protect him against Scattershot's attack. Optimus Prime says, "Status report on all units?" Sludge says, "Sludge Hurt!" Megatron winces as he looms over the stunned Bumblebee... "I suppose that means you will tell me nothing, Autobot...". He'd struck the little scout much harder than he'd anticipated. Megatron glances over at Optimus again, and notices Bludgeon is down, with Slipstream closing in to retrieve him. The situation does not look good, but Megatron does have his pride, and his point to make... He breaks into a run towards prime, looking to shoulder ram him. Shark says, "I can stand for a bit longer, but not by much sir." Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Optimus Prime's has been Knocked Out!! Optimus Prime's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. With the upper cut to his jaw connecting, it did a nice job of rattling more than just a few teeth loose. Bludgeon flies back a good bit of distance, landing rather roughly on his head. Looking at prime, he doesn't even bother to try and rise back up, instead accepting the defeat, and the near immediate power shutdown. Optimus Prime was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Everyone fall back. We can not--" suddenly static. Sludge says, "HEY! YOU PRIME NOT DIE! OR ME SLUDGE KILL YOU!" Ramjet lets out a cackle as Shark's punch misses him with his punch. "So clumsy..." He pulls back his right hand to punch at Shark when a blast rips through his chest armor. He staggers forward a few steps. "You will have..." He looks down at the whole in his chest as smoke pours out of him. "Aww slag..." With that his optics go dim and flicker out. Ramjet takes one more step and collapses face first into the ground. Energon pools around his body and smokes flies out of his back. The Autobot Commander was hurting. Bludgeon took a good deal out of the young commander and it was obvious just by the slight way he was standing. Mech fluid was gently dripping down to the ground. Though the self-repair systems were already kicking in to try and cut off the fluid leak. The situation was only growing worse and worse. Those true blue optics look too and fro. He reaches up to speak on his radio, to give his orders. Then he hears the sound of feet, he doesn't have time to react. Megatron comes charging and his shoulder slams into the tired Prime's body. The impact slams him back several feet, before Prime tumbles down to the ground, over the hill, and pretty much out of sight. That had to hurt. Though don't worry kids. Your favorite Autobot commander isn't dead. Even if people love to joke about his cat-life issues. Slipstream dips her nosecone and heads down to where Bludgeon fell, she transforms and alight by the mech and heaves him up over a shoulder. She frowns as she sees Echo is down too. Well she'll have to trust another Con to grab the fellow seeker. Megatron says, "Ah, Optimus. This was a very entertaining battle, I must say. And here you are, at my feet... But this is not how I would see it end. You owe this much to me. Next time, Prime. And there will be a next time..." Shark looks up at Scattershot and gives him a thumbs up, then frowns as Prime has gone down. "Scattershot, cover Optimus!" he yells. With Ramjet out for the count, apparently, the mech moves to scare off the big bad himself. "Back off you ugly son of a gun!" (no attack) "Affirmative." Scattershot replies to Shark. He takes a sweep between Megatron and the downed Prime. He lays a line of artillery fire between the two of them. These were warning shots for the Tron. It took everything Scattershot had not to start a fight with Megatron, but some things were more important. "Stupid Con..." Megatron does not budge, but instead looks up at Scattershot and smirks dismissively. "I do not have time for you, insect. Go. Retrieve your broken commander, Optimus.". He then turns around and begins heading for Echo's position. "I want the location of that cargo, keep scanning." he commands over the channel. This was a costly, but satisfying day. Hopefully finding that cargo would be just as rewarding. Shark heads over to Prime, rifle trained on Megatron just in case. With Scattershot also covering, hopefully Prime can be dragged off to safety. Curiously there was... no sign of any cargo. Optimus' trailer had vanished into subspace, and aside from a few spare parts, there was nothing else. Megatron finds Echo and gets him on his feet, barely. "You will stay on your feet, Echo, for it is my will. Do not dare defy me. Let us go." he said as he aided the struggling bot. "Decepticons, retreat.".